


efêmero

by softiekwan



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bathing/Washing, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiekwan/pseuds/softiekwan
Summary: Era nos momentos e nas sensações efêmeras compartilhadas ao lado de quem amava que Natsume encontrava tranquilidade.





	efêmero

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Essa história foi escrita para o DeLiPa 20 (Minilipa), do grupo do Facebook da Panelinha da Limonada! O tema era lugares, e eu fiquei com "banheiro". Felizmente deu tudo certo e eu não vacilei no meu primeiríssimo DeLiPa! :D 
> 
> Os personagens e a história original não me pertencem, mas tudo escrito aqui veio da minha cabecinha e é sempre bom lembrar que plágio é crime, né? 
> 
> Enfim, um beijo e um cheiro para a Kyoritoba e a Megutan do Twitter e a Larissa, minha seoulmate linda, por ouvirem sobre essa história e me apoiarem!! E agradecimentos especiais a todos que organizaram esse evento maravilhoso que me fez voltar a escrever depois de muito tempo hahaha
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura~

Pequenos feixes de luz entravam pelo basculante de um dos banheiros do templo em que os Tanuma viviam, iluminando-o. Lá fora, as folhas nas árvores farfalhavam ao vento e podia-se ouvir a canção alegre dos pássaros com as cigarras em mais uma tarde de verão. Fora isso, o resto do templo e seus arredores se encontravam em um silêncio pleno interrompido apenas respiração descompassada dos dois rapazes que dividiam o espaço daquele lavabo.

Os dedos de Natsume tremiam levemente enquanto tentavam desabotoar os botões da camiseta de Kaname; ele podia sentir o calor e imaginar a vermelhidão causada em seu rosto por causa do constrangimento. As mãos de Tanuma envolveram as suas, interrompendo-o. “Takashi, você está bem?” sua voz soava gentil e levemente preocupada com ele, mas Natsume não pôde deixar de se sentir contente por ouvir o outro o chamando pelo seu primeiro nome. “Se você não estiver confortável com isso, não precisamos continuar.”

Natsume sacudiu a cabeça e afastou com delicadeza as mesmas mãos que o ajudaram e o apoiaram tantas vezes. “Está tudo bem, Kaname.” disse com um sorriso “Eu realmente quero tentar, e a ideia foi minha afinal.”

Eles se conheciam desde o início do colegial e estavam oficialmente juntos desde o final do segundo ano, quando ambos descobriram-se assexuais e que os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro iam além da amizade. Agora, prestes a se formarem e a completarem um ano de namoro, tinham decido dar um passo importante para o relacionamento e suas relativas intimidades. Talvez fosse uma ideia boba e se sentir constrangido por isso ainda mais, mas Natsume queria dividir algo um pouco mais íntimo com Tanuma do que dormir de conchinha e os doces beijos que às vezes trocavam; e banharem-se juntos parecia perfeito para tal.

“Tudo bem, mas se você se sentir desconfortável e quiser parar é só avisar.” Tanuma disse, queria garantir que aquele fosse um momento confortável e memorável, de uma boa maneira, para os dois. Ao que Natsume apenas sorriu, e, independente de quanto tempo se passasse, Tanuma nunca conseguiria se acostumar com aquele sorriso dele. Alegrava-o vê Natsume sorrindo com sinceridade cada vez mais e saber que era um dos motivos para isso ainda mais.

Depois de despidos, entraram aos poucos na pequena banheira enquanto tentavam evitar olhar para o corpo um do outro, deixando a água transbordar e criar pequeninas poças pelo banheiro. Constrangidos e sem coragem de tomar a iniciativa, apenas se sentaram e trocaram olhares envergonhados.

Tanuma foi o primeiro a falar. “Takashi, você, hm, poderia se virar de costas?” murmurou enquanto pegava uma esponja “Sabe, para eu poder ensaboá-las.” Natsume concordou com um meneio e virou-se, espalhando mais água pelo banheiro no processo.

Escorando a cabeça entre suas pernas, ele logo pôde sentir os longos dedos de Kaname passeando delicadamente por suas costas e até mesmo ouvir alguns resmungos, provavelmente provocados por causa de suas cicatrizes – ou “presentes” de seus antigos encontros com alguns youkais. O calor oriundo dos dedos de Kaname foi então substituído pela aspereza de uma esponja e o tracejar por um esfregar gentil.

O movimento em suas costas foi interrompido de repente e um cheiro que ele reconheceu como o do shampoo usado por Tanuma se espalhou pelo recinto. As mãos do outro se entremearam assim nos cabelos cor de trigo de Natsume, esfregando-os até formar uma quantidade mais do que suficiente de espuma. Os olhos de Natsume se fecharam e seu corpo foi relaxando cada vez mais; se ele fosse um gato, talvez estivesse até mesmo ronronando.

Alguns minutos depois, as posições se inverteram e agora era Natsume quem esfregava as costas de Tanuma. Seus olhos admirando com carinho os músculos das costas e dos braços deste, sorrindo ao descobrir o que provavelmente era uma marca de nascença um pouco acima das nádegas e diversas pintinhas por seu torso. Também lavou-lhe os cabelos, brincando com as mechas negras que agora passavam dos ombros.

Os dois brincaram na água por mais algum tempo mesmo depois de limpos, trocando risadas e aproveitando para se conhecerem ainda mais. Foi somente quando o sol começou a se pôr e os passarinhos se recolheram em seus ninhos, que os dois saíram da banheira e já desinibidos ajudaram um ao outro a colocar os roupões que haviam separado previamente.

De mãos dadas e num silêncio cúmplice, dirigiram-se para o quarto de Tanuma onde Nyanko-sensei dormia em um futon; o qual abriu apenas um dos olhos quando eles entraram, voltando a fingir dormir logo em seguida. O resto da tarde passou-se vagarosamente, com os dois compartilhando uma melancia e bebericando chá gelado a fim de abrandar o calor que fazia naquela época do ano.

Natsume estava acostumado com a efemeridade da vida, no entanto, ainda que efêmeros, sabia que mais momentos compartilhados como esse ao lado de Tanuma e até mesmo de outros entes queridos seus, sendo esses humanos ou youkais, viriam e se permitiu, pelo menos um pouco, esquecer-se das angústias que o atormentavam.


End file.
